A hundred and one kisses
by Morrigan Mikagami
Summary: A hundredful and one vignettes of Touya and Yuki [oneshotsstandalone fics]. Written for the LJ Community 101kisses challenge themes. Drabbles and a few more kisses.
1. Strawberry jams and Riddles

**Strawberry Jams and Riddles**

**DISCLAIMER** Card Captor Sakura is owned by CLAMP and as much as I would want to claim Touya and Yuki all to myself, CLAMP owns them too. Boohoo. That is why I'm stuck doing just this.

Written for the **LJ Community 101kisses** challenge themes:  
_Theme #5_- Strawberry Jam, _Theme#42_- Riddle

_In Italics_ are Yukito's thoughts.

* * *

Yukito watches Touya. 

There is a certain poetry to his movements that has always mesmerized him, in which Yukito finds himself transfixed, even while the other boy occupies himself with something so utterly mundane as prepare snacks for them…

_Kinomoto Touya is a riddle._

_And nobody has quite figured him out. Not that anyone would bother, or even tried to attempt. It seemed that the girls at school were satisfied at giggling and swooning over his athletic physique and cool, mysterious aura—and just that._

…A sort of prelude as he move every cookie to arrange them neatly on a plate, delicate fingers careful to touch each one, as if they were made of glass…

___It was probably Touya's fault anyway. As long as I've known him, he glowers at anyone who only wanted to get close to him. Especially girls. But then... they would take no notice of this and continue to ogle._

…In slow and careful rhythm, he takes small dollops of strawberry jam and let them trickle onto each piece, eyebrows furrowed in deep concentration…

_____In fact, I don't remember a time that he ever possessed even an inkling of fondness for another person of the opposite gender. Well, with the exception of his sister. But that comes naturally, I guess. Touya had always watched out for Sakura-chan, ever since they were small. And even though he often teases her, that's just the way he shows his affection._

…Expression as unreadable as ever, but a ghost of a smile present on his lips as he offers a piece of glazed cookie to Yukito…

_______He never showered that kind of attention to any other girl our age._

…Hands white as snow reach out for the pastry, eyes clear as amber has their focus elsewhere. All consciousness of the presence of food completely forgotten…

_________Which is why I'm not really surprised that his lack of involvement with a girl had quickly became one of the "Seven Mysteries of Seijou High"._

…He must have taken a bite or two, but he never really tasted neither the soft crumbles of the cookie nor the dewy sweetness of strawberry…

___________But then again, he might be just waiting for the right person to come along. I'm sure Touya would soften as soon as he finds her._

"Yuki." There is a certain melody with which he always speaks his name, in which Yukito would always find himself drawn to his voice, as the older boy calls him out of his reverie.

It iss probably the intensity of Touya's gaze, or embarrassment at having been caught at the wake of his own vigil, all the same, Yukito felt his cheeks burn.

"Daijoubu ka? You're not touching your cookies."

He blinks, in the vein of looking innocent. "Boku? Ah, aa. Daijoubu…" Perhaps a smile could chase the rest of the blush away.

"Yuki, you—" His senses turns into in disarray as Touya all of a sudden leans in and brush wet lips against his chin. There is a sort of pleasant chill that ran down his spine in that briefest of contacts, however, before any other thought would cross his mind, Touya smacks his lips, turning away nonchalantly as if nothing had happened. "You had strawberry jam on your chin."

Yukito smiles.

_____________Aa. Kinomoto Touya is a masterpiece riddle. And nobody has figured him out. Well, nobody—except me._


	2. No Easy Way

**No Easy Way **

**A/N **_Sankyuu_ to everyone who reviewed the first story, I'm so happy you guys enjoyed it. I hope it goes the same for this next one. Reviews are welcome of course! Consider this as my Christmas present to all you Touya x Yuki fans out there :) _Sankyuu_ to my wonderful betas, Kristy and Mary, your suggestions helped alot. :)

**DISCLAIMER** Card Captor Sakura is owned by CLAMP and as much as I would want to claim Touya and Yuki all to myself, CLAMP owns them too. Boohoo. That is why I'm stuck doing just this.

Written for the **LJ Community 101kisses** challenge themes:  
_Theme #12 _– Impossible; Stubborn, _Theme#24 _– Daybreak

This fic if for fairymage: for writing some of the best Touya x Yuki fluff! She's an inspiration to me :)

---

_In Italics _are telepathic communications by Yue

---

* * *

When he came to, soft, blue rays of morning light was breaking through the blinds. But it was still dark. And without his glasses, the room was a diffused cacophony of strange objects and shadows. A sharp chill grazed the exposed skin on his arms and instinctively, he drew it towards him and curled up under the thick quilt, snuggling inside its comforting warmth. 

It has never bothered him to wake up at daybreak, just as the moon grows pale in the early morning sky, the bright rays of the sun slowly creeping in the horizon to take over the moon's glowing light. That is how it has always been—

Its foreign smell was the first thing he noticed: it wasn't a bad smell, exactly… come to think of it, the scent is quite familiar, but it wasn't the fragrance of sandalwood and incense that he usually wakes up to.

Gradually, as his senses roused, he became keenly aware of the foreign-familiar texture of the quilt that enveloped him, the fluffiness of the pillow that cushioned his head, the wonderful softness of the mattress under him, and… the warm, dead weight that wrapped around his middle section, clamping him down along with the blanket.

When he tried to move, a groan of protest shot from somewhere above his head, a warm breath tickled the back of his ear. "Mm..Yuki.."

"T-To-ya...?" He called out, more as a statement to himself rather than in askance to the other. His heart pounded so wildly inside his chest, he could've sworn it was loud enough to wake up the taller boy beside him.

Admittedly, this situation right now did not bother him at all, at the very least a tad surprised, maybe, yes. Ah, but if Touya only knew… that he has been dreaming of waking up like this for a long, long time now…

_Have you decided when you're going to tell him, yet?_

The deep, solemn voice of the Other startled him. If it were possible, had they not been sharing a body, Yuki would have literally jumped out of his own skin.

'Yue…' he responded, albeit somewhat bitterly in the undertones, he wondered if the Other caught it.

The Moon Guardian, he learned, did not believe in the art of subtlety. Although a man of generally few words, he kept mostly to himself, speaking only when he felt the need to. You can count on Yue to relay his thoughts and opinions in the most concise possible statement, in the most blunt possible manner. Yuki would laugh at the irony if it weren't so irritating sometimes.

Yue usually doesn't say anything after he has made his inquiry, the furtive silence he kept was a clear indication that he was stubbornly waiting for Yukito to answer his question—no matter how long it would take the Snow-bunny to give him one.

Today though, he seemed to have broken a bit. Yukito had sensed the agitation that was stirring up the normally cool, calm and collected Moon Guardian. And so, he couldn't help but feel anxious himself, mainly because he was.

_Well? When do you plan on telling Touya? _

Yue was becoming more demanding, pushing at buttons that nobody else could.

_Or are you hesitating again?_

'Yue.' This time, he forced his voice to sound firm, somewhat more purposeful. 'Not now. It's too early in the morning for this.'

_Shikashi—_

'Yue-san. Onegaishimasu.' He closed his eyes. He realized now that he was pleading.

The Moon Guardian fell silent. Yuki had the recognizable feeling that the Other was watching him, keeping an eye on what he would do. The Snow-bunny sighed. Yue knew--or at least has been aware of his reasons for hesitating, for finding the right opportunity to tell Touya about him… about /them/…

It wasn't that easy. He could not just say it like, he's explaining their latest Math homework. There are emotions to be considered in here—his and Touya's. Touya's most especially. How would he react? What would he say? Will he still accept him? Will he accept the both of them?

And with what that has been happening lately, even without Yue disclosing any details, Yuki can feel it. Yue's powers. They grow weaker every day. The whole situation was just too complicated, he didn't know how to explain it to Touya.

He shook his head. Perhaps Yue could not properly understand his reasons, but at least his feelings...? It's the last thing—the /only/ thing Yukito has been counting on.

Shifting a bit, he was finally able to release himself from Touya's hold. Gingerly lifting off the quilt, he noticed that Touya didn't let the blanket cover him at all; he had tucked Yukito in it, leaving nothing to cover himself. So that now, Touya was shivering slightly at the cold.

"Mou, To-ya…"

Completely taking the quilt off him, he quickly wrapped it on the sleeping boy. Leaning gently, he brushed his lips ever so lightly onto Touya's, letting it linger as he licked them a little. The other boy moaned softly in response.

_You're so damn impossible._

Yuki chuckled at this. Yue had expressed his thoughts exactly, and there wasn't a better way of putting it. But he should understand. It's not at all that easy, especially when it involves someone you deeply care about.

He climbed off the bed and made to reach for the blinds that curtained the window. Adjusting the knob to open them, he took a peak of the morning sky. The darkness was quickly fading away as the light blush of crimson dashed across the heavens.

Bright, amber eyes stare up sadly into the sky; silver, cat-like eyes joined him. They both searched for the moon, which was now fading somewhere in the east, its glow slowly being consumed by the gleaming rays of the sun, a thin layer of wispy clouds hid it from view. Eventually, it looked as if it was merely etched in the sky.

_The moon is fading…_

The voice broke through his thoughts once more. But this time, it wasn't unrelenting, not even agitated. Just a bit… sad.

Yukito glanced at the peaceful sleeping form of the boy on the bed, a smug grin curved Touya's wet lips as he moaned incoherently in his dreams. The he turned to look back at the light blue sky, his expression somber.

'I know.'

---OWATTA NA---

* * *

Translations: 

_Shikashi_ – but; however  
_Onegaishamasu _– please


	3. Starlight

**Starlight**

**DISCLAIMER** Card Captor Sakura is owned by CLAMP and as much as I would want to claim Touya and Yuki all to myself, CLAMP owns them too. Boohoo. That is why I'm stuck doing just this.

**A/N **I'm TxY fluff deprived! Self-beta-ed, so please forgive the mistakes. R&R's appreciated though:)

Written for the **LJ Community 101kisses** challenge themes:  
_Theme #1_ – Starlight

**TRANSLATIONS**  
_Damare -_ stop  
_Chigau yo_ - No, it's not; That's not it

* * *

Touya was irritated. And bored. But mostly irritated. 

If it weren't for Sakura, he wouldn't have gone to this party at all – because there was no way he would subject himself openly to more of Akizuki's torturous doting, since seeing (and avoiding) her at school everyday was enough. The only reason he had dropped by tonight, a reason he'd repeatedly convinced himself as _justifiably satisfactory_ to have him endure being at the same room with Nakuru again, was because that -gaki- was here and there was -definitely- no way he would leave his sister alone with him.

Over-protectiveness be damned, as he glared across the table at Syaoran, who was currently stealing glances at Sakura, blushing profusely and completely oblivious to the invisible daggers shooting out of Touya's deep-brown eyes. Had they been real knives, that brat would have had lots of holes in various places of his body right now.

Anyway, that enigmatic classmate of Sakura's – Eriol, his name, wasn't it? That supposedly reincarnation of the magician Clow Reed – had personally called and invited him to this little get together, considering that, Touya had already known about the magic and the Cards his sister had been capturing and transforming for the past year. As well as, if not more significantly, his personal and rather close 'acquaintance' with one of her Guardians.

Certainly, not that one who had been pretending, quite unsuccessfully, to be a stuffed plushie all this time, and was now stuffing his minute body with every piece of sweets and pastry laid on the table.

No. The other Guardian. The one whose skin was of angelic, almost transparent paleness; whose long, silvery wisps of hair pooled gently around him as though they were an extension of his wings. And whose silver-blue cat-like eyes that would otherwise scare a person with their steely coldness, captivated Touya with their mystery.

But it wasn't Yue he's been closely acquainted with. Not really. Since they'd only met a couple of times, and they really didn't have much to talk about anyway, except when the unspoken vow that Yue would protect the people most important to Touya was made. And that had included the person he gave up his powers to. He did it for his best friend, for Yuki.

And speaking of which, where was Yuki? He had earlier excused himself from the on-going party, muttering something about calling his grandparents to inform them that he'll be coming home late. Touya checked his watch. It had been almost half an hour ago when Yukito went out, how long does it take to make one brief phone call?

Ignoring the slight fluttering of butterflies in his stomach, he stood up and excused himself from the table. (To which Nakuru let out a banshee-sort-of whine that sounded something like his name and some pestering questions about where he was going.) As he rounded the long table, his eyes met with, at first Eriol's, who gave him a knowing, enigmatic nod, and then Kaho's, who smiled warmly at him. Touya gave her a small smile, before slipping out of the room.

He then stood frozen in the middle of the dimly lit corridor, suddenly at a loss, literally and figuratively. How the heck was he supposed to find Yuki in this big, creepy house? Kicking himself mentally for not asking directions, he walked, with uncertain steps, the rest of the length of the hallway, cautiously peering into rooms for any sign of his best friend, but without much luck or success.

As he moved across the living room, he noticed the French doors that led to the garden were open. And so, taking the chance, Touya stepped outside.

It was a pleasant evening. The crisp, spring air felt both warm and cool to his skin, and a gentle breeze ruffled his hair lightly as if in greeting. The moon glowed serenely, surrounded by glittering stars that bedecked the dark sky and twinkled flirtatiously above him.

He finally found Yuki: perched comfortably on the low roof of the mansion, leaning on his arms as he looked up the sky – he'd probably gotten there because of Yue. Even from where Touya was standing, he could tell that his friend was brooding about something, amber eyes staring blankly into the space. Touya rarely saw him in this pensive mood, it was more likely Yue's temperament, and it made the butterflies in his stomach flutter their wings quite more furiously.

"Hey, Yuki." He hoped Yuki wasn't too lost in his thoughts.

The Snow-bunny immediately withdrew his blank gaze away from the sky and upon recognizing Touya, he smiled sheepishly at him. "To-ya! Sorry, I was just—well, the sky looked beautiful tonight and I thought…"

Touya frowned at him. "You had me worried for a while. Mind if I join you?"

"No, not at all." Yuki replied, patting the space beside him. "Can you come up?"

Using the trees around the yard, Touya managed to haul himself onto the roof. With a few careful steps, he gingerly sat beside Yuki, who had resumed his empty contemplation of the night sky. Touya certainly wasn't used to this side of his best friend, brooding and serious – that was him, not Yuki. Yuki was always the cheerful and easy-going one, even when something's troubling him, Yuki would still manage a smile and brush it off lightly, he never lets it get to him.

"The stars are beautiful, aren't they?" Yuki spoke softly after a while.

"Mm." Although it sounded more like a rhetorical question rather than inquiry, Touya nodded his reply. Perhaps he was mistaken. Perhaps Yuki had really gone up here to do some stargazing, he likes to do that lot anyway.

"But they don't really exist, do they?" Yuki continued in that same gentle voice, but his tone sounded heavy with a shadowed emotion.

There they were again – the butterflies in his stomach, flying about in a flurry. Touya did not answer Yuki immediately. He could only look at his friend, puzzled by his words. What does he mean by 'they do not exist'?

And as if Yuki read his thoughts, which was probably what happened anyway, he explained, "I mean, what we see as their light… they're just remnants of their existence, aren't they?"

Light? Remnants of their existence? Slowly, Touya began to understand what his friend was alluding to. "Yuki…"

"The real stars – the real hot balls of fire, they died already… a long, long time ago." This time, Yuki did not hide the sadness in his voice, and this made Touya, if possible, more uneasy.

"And their light that now reached us," Yuki continued to relate in that melancholy tone, "were pretend lights, glistening indifferently, deceiving us with their false impression of life…"

"Yuki…" Although he grasped the idea of what Yuki was saying, admittedly, he could not quite understand it. Even though he wanted to. Badly. Unconsciously, Touya reached out for Yuki's hand - they were trembling slightly. Perhaps he'd be able to channel some of his aura to Touya and Touya would at least, be able to understand.

But there was nothing. Touya had never felt so helpless.

"I… Tsukishiro Yukito doesn't really exist, does he?" Yuki turned his head away from him, and Touya felt a bead of warm liquid drop on the back of his palm. "He's just a false form of the Guardian, an outer shell to hide the Guardian's true self…"

"Damare. Yuki, damare." Touya gave Yuki's hand a squeeze. "Chigau yo. I never thought - even once, that you were merely a false or borrowed form of the Moon Guardian."

Tears were now rolling down Yukito's cheeks, but he still refused to meet Touya's eyes. "Demo…"

"Listen to me, Yuki," Touya prayed for strength, he had lost his magic but he was hoping that at least there was something within him that would provide him with strength, because he was not exactly sure what to say, he never did.

"If you didn't--" Touya hesitated. He squeezed Yuki's hand again, as he silently cried out for strength, "If you didn't, then… how else can you explain this… this feeling?"

Slowly, Yuki turned his head and gazed at Touya, it was now his turn to look puzzled.

Touya swallowed nervously, he knew that there was a slight blush coloring his cheeks.

"Before, when Yue didn't have enough magic to survive and you began to disappear, I was…" Touya felt his heart pounding in his ears, "I had been worried to death. I didn't want you to vanish, Yuki… that is why, I gave up my magic for Yue. He can protect Sakura better than I can… and also…"

This was it. He prayed for strength, and yet Touya felt so utterly vulnerable right now. "So, you won't leave me…"

It wasn't the first time that Touya had said this to Yuki, he'd already told him then, when he had just given up his magic, that it doesn't matter what Yuki was as long as they can be together. But perhaps, now, Yuki finally realized the deep emotion behind Touya's words, as his hazel eyes grew round in mild surprise.

"If you didn't exist, then how come I think about you all the time?" Touya drew closer to Yuki. Words were now flowing out of Touya's mouth, and he knew they cannot be stopped. They were only a breath away.

"To-ya…"

"How come… Tell me, Yuki, tell me if this doesn't feel real to you—" Touya brought his lips to press against Yuki's, lightly, softly. For Touya, in this moment, nothing else was real except Yuki. And the wonderful, addictive feeling of being surrounded by him. It didn't even matter for a second whether Yuki would respond or not, all he wanted was for this moment to last forever…

Then gently, timidly, Yuki parted his lips and allowed Touya to suck on them. Yuki need not say anything to confirm that he understood. A cold hand moved tentatively over his shoulder to his neck, pulling Touya closer and deeper into the kiss.

Whether the world around them was real or not, it simply melted away.


	4. Weakness

**A/N** Oh gosh, I feel quite blasphemous! I'm not sure if this were 'twisted' enough for the challenge (more like weird, though). I hope the fans would still like me despite…:waves her Touya/Yuki flag as a truce sign: …and forgive me? I would still appreciate your comments and constructive criticisms.

This is an edited version, might I add – edited according to ratings. If you want the "writer's cut" version, it's available in my writing journal. Thanks for reading!

**DISCLAIMER **If I owned CCS, I wouldn't be slaving on office overtime. Card Captor Sakura belongs to CLAMP.

Written for the following LJ communities:  
** - 101kisses **challenge themes: Theme #94 – Russian Roulette  
** - tsukimineshrine **challenge prompt: Twisted - _Remember your OTP, and how it's so sweet and fluffy and pure? Yeah. Now write this pairing in a way that makes it dark, disturbing, or just plain wrong._

_

* * *

_

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Weakness**

by Morrigan Mikagami

© April 2006

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Yuki."

Hesitation.

"Hn?"

"You can sleep over tonight if you'd like."

Feigned nonchalance. A nervous glance.

"Sure."

One lopsided grin, and a heart thumping loudly for joy.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

His breath was hot on his sensitive skin, electrifying every nerve on his body, infringing on his other senses. Whether by impulse or instinct, he arched his body up towards the other man, pushing and grinding his hips, as though the mere action would shed their clothing. He bit his lip to suppress the sound; his hands tangled in the mass of soft hair now grasped them as if holding on for dear life.

"Now. Hurry." Were the only concrete words he could form within his lust-filled, anxious mind. There was no need for foreplay, they _/couldn't/_ afford for foreplay, especially not now. Not when the chances of them getting walked into and be caught were great. He just could _/not/_ risk it.

His lover suddenly stopped what he was doing and met his gaze through a cloudy haze.

"Please…" He pleaded, whispering hoarsely. They've got about ten more minutes before anyone would become suspicious.

The other man seemed to have understood the desperate plea, his eyes shortly softened in empathy.

"Please."

He was nearly there… he wanted so much… nearly… so much…

Before completely falling into oblivion, he managed to bite onto his lip – hard – if only to muffle the growl that was caught somewhere in his throat. It'll bleed and leave a mark, for sure.

He doesn't care. It doesn't matter right now.

The euphoria of the encounter had simply left him breathless and weak. And for a few more seconds, he delved in its effects, high as though on drugs.

Silky lips brought him back to time-present, tenderly licking up on the wound he had made.

"We should go." He vaguely remembered his lover saying, as he helped him hastily put his pants back on. He merely nodded in agreement, his mind was half lost at re-arranging his clothes, smoothing them out compulsively. The other man waited patiently for him until he was satisfied, an affectionate smile never leaving his face.

He smiled back at him, warmly. "I'll bring in the cake."

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

The moment he walked into the parlor, everyone made reach for the cake. And suddenly, they all gathered around him with their plates and fork, not even waiting for him to set down the pastry on the table.

One person approached him with a forceful stride, however, a deep concern etched all over his tanned face.

"Yuki! What happened? Are you alright! You've got a wound on your lips!"

He pursed his lips impulsively. Indeed, he tasted blood.

"Tsukishiro-kun just got a little too excited about the cake," Fujitaka walked into the room behind him, holding a tray with cups full of steaming, hot tea. "I believe there's some medical crème in the bathroom." He smiled calmly at his son, no other emotion betrayed his demeanor.

His best friend was frowning a little, looking from him to his father, as though sensing a lie. Or was he just paranoid?

But then, Touya placed a tentative hand on his cheeks, the thumb delicately touching the gash on his lips where he'd bit them, scowling softly at it.

"To-ya…"

"You should be more careful, Yuki." The taller boy half-reprimanded him, offering a small, endeared smile, before taking away his hand.

His heart sank a little. He didn't want to get out of it. Neither of it.

So that when he returned the smile to his friend, he could only wish that he looked genuinely happy, enough for him to believe.

"To-ya, you worry too much."


	5. Revenge of the Snow Bunny

**Revenge of the Snow Bunny**

**A/N **I hope this makes up more than enough for that really weird last installment! --; I don't know where that came from either--eep! Thanks so much to my beta, Kristy for doing a last-minute check on this--you've always been such great help:) Please enjoy though, your feedbacks are all most welcome as always! Thanks for reading :)**  
**

**DISCLAIMER** Card Captor Sakura is owned by CLAMP and as much as I would want to claim Touya and Yukito all to myself, CLAMP owns them too. Boohoo. That is why I'm stuck doing just this. Post-canon setting.

Written for the **LJ Community 101kisses** challenge themes:  
_Theme #76_- Game, _Theme#92_- Jealousy

+----------------------------------------+

Touya looked annoyed.

It might have gone unnoticed to anybody else, since he usually sported that look, along with 'impassive' and 'indifference'; but not to Yukito. Yukito figured, he had probably memorized each and every contour of Touya's handsome, tanned face, that he could tell whether it was feigned or not.

So with much eyebrow twitching, in addition to the noticeable hints of a frown? Yes, Touya was definitely annoyed.

Yukito found it quite amusing; and he might have had _little_ bit of an idea as to why. He laughed quietly to himself as he sat on the edge of Touya's bed, looking at his friend with his signature naivety.

"Hi To-ya. Having a hard time with that chapter?" Innocent and dense, as always. Though not exactly.

"What's _that_, Yuki?" The irritation did not escape Touya's deep voice, even though he spoke as calmly as ever. The other boy's brown eyes were shooting daggers in his direction while tapping his pencil impatiently on the table beside him.

Yukito continued to smile.

"Hm?" It was probably a bit thoughtless of him, but Yukito felt somewhat comforted with the fact that his friend can break into emotions, occasionally; Touya's too serious for his own good.

"What's what?" Yukito wondered if the brunette could tell whether he were feigning too or not.

"_That_--" Touya gritted his teeth as he pointed one aggravated finger at the stuffed toy Yukito was holding. No doubt about it, Touya was clearly pinning away at the toy, and Yukito suspected as much. He let out a low chuckle; he might as well have a little more fun with Touya since the older boy was clearly into this little dispute.

"Oh, _this_?" Yukito held out the large, stuffed white bunny before him, goading it at his clearly infuriated friend. The bunny's black beady eyes mocked Touya with their cuteness. He flinched. If Yukito weren't so cute teasing him like that, he would've puked all over the stuffed bunny.

"It's from the Fireworks Festival a few years ago, don't you recognize it?" Yuki asked him, completely oblivious to his annoyance. Of course he did, he fought war over that bunny! Strictly speaking.

Yukito thought he heard a nerve snap inside Touya's forehead. "I know what that is!" He was beginning to get red with frustration. "I want to know what's_ that_ doing here in _my_ room?"

"What? It's _my_ room too. Besides, I can't sleep without it by my side." And as if to emphasize his point, Yukito drew the stuffed bunny close to his chest, embracing it lovingly.

He was really going to push this as far as he can, wasn't he? At least, it was better than having to watch Touya mull incessantly about his sister, the magic, and the fact that Syaoran recently proposed to her. He might as well take advantage of his success at distracting Touya in this little game; ironic as it was that the topic of 'the brat' will have to come up soon.

"Well you slept fine without it before!" Touya's voice pitched a little higher.

"But I missed it."

"I can't believe it! You actually had to bring in something to remind me of _that brat_!"

"I thought you were over that already?" Yukito could barely keep his tone at a normal level, because he was trying to suppress his laughter.

"Clearly I'm not! And what with him suddenly proposing to Sakura--"

"Li-kun loves her."

"--It's not as if I haven't forgotten him crushing head-over-heels for you back then--"

Ah, at least now Touya was letting it all out. Yukito can now feel less guilty about provoking him.

"To-ya, don't tell me you're _jealous_ of a stuffed bunny!"

"He had the nerve to challe... what? No!" Then suddenly regretting what he said, Touya turned a few higher shades of red and sported another frown. But Yukito knew him better. Touya wasn't going to admit to that, despite how obvious he was.

This wasn't something to test his friend, or their friendship or even perhaps, future budding relationship? He just wanted to insinuate a _little_ encouragement for Touya; he wasn't as dense as others would have liked to believe.

"Good." Yukito nodded matter-of-factly, then added casually, "'Cos Sakura-chan gave this to me."

"How could I be jealous of a stuffe... She what!" Touya was now gaping at him in shock and confusion, and it amused Yukito to no end. The Blonde wished he had his camera wit at that moment.

"Didn't you win this, To-ya?" Curling up and falling to his side, Yukito brought his face to the bunny's furry coat and nuzzled it. "Honestly, I much prefer this to the other one."

He met Touya's eyes and watch it turn from a ferocious, dark hue of deep brown to a light, swirling russet color in a matter of seconds; his cheeks tainted pink, not of anger anymore, but of embarrassment and to perchance… shyness? However, it was, for Yukito, priceless all the same.

Touya's lips quivered for a brief moment, before gulping and turning away, still blushing as he turned his attention back to his books. "Well, fine. Sleep with it if you like."

Yukito couldn't help smiling, a thousand butterflies fluttering somewhere in his ribcage. He has committed to memory each and every contour of Touya's handsome, tanned face, with which he has caught that trace of affection and momentary gleam of pride. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone you were jealous of a stuffed bunny."

"Urusei!"

Melodious laughter rang outside the hall.


	6. Ja ne

**Ja ne**

**A/N **This is a really lame excuse for an update. I've been really busy lately, and thus far, this' the best I could come up with in months! I didn't bother with a beta because this is really short, so forgive the glaring mistakes. Anyway, there should be another set soon; but right now, I hope you guys like:0)

**DISCLAIMER** Card Captor Sakura is owned by CLAMP and as much as I would want to claim Touya and Yukito all to myself, CLAMP owns them too. Boohoo. That is why, I'm stuck doing just this.

Written for the **LJ Community 101kisses** challenge themes:  
_Theme #57 _- Farewell, _Theme#55 _- Impulse

+----------------------------------------+

There was something quite… odd, that hung between them lately, and it unsettled Yukito not being able to put his finger on it.

"Good-byes" weren't really a big deal for either of them, nevertheless, neither he nor Touya ever used the word whenever they parted. Instead, "See you"s and "Later"s are uttered, and Yukito took comfort in that fact; knowing that their parting of ways did not signify a finality of their meeting, but more of a continuation of sorts. It held a promise of tomorrow, rather than the uncertainty of the future.

All the same, Yukito never did like goodbyes, even if they're just for a little while. He felt a tinge of discomfort as he walked Touya to the door, a seemingly tense silence settling between them once more. Why was it he always felt like, there was something more that he should be doing than just waving "ja ne"(1) to his best friend?

There was _something_ of course, in the back of his mind that kept nagging onto him, but Yukito chose to ignore it on the pretext that, he might just be reading all the signals wrong, not to mention that it was highly inappropriate – friends never do things like _that_… right?

Yukito knew he was rationalizing it way too much, and Touya taking his sweet time putting on his sneakers wasn't really helping him. He had to find some way to distract himself and rationalizing was the only thing he could do to keep himself preoccupied – or at least, to keep his hands to himself.

Finally, Touya picked up his backpack near the door and slid open the shoji, glancing back uncomfortably at him before stepping out onto the stone path and towards the gate.

Yukito let out a small sigh and smiled politely at his friend, "Goodnight, To-ya," Thank Kami-sama he could mask the anxiety in his voice, "See you tomorrow!"

Touya seemed to hesitate a bit before waving a hand and calling out a somber "G'night Yuki," over his shoulder. Yukito shifted and dismissed it, as he continues to smile and wave at his best friend's retreating form. He couldn't ignore, however, the feeling of regret and disappointment that was settling at the pit of his stomach. He was such a coward, and he knew it all too well.

…

Touya – Touya, on the other hand, apparently wasn't. At least, not as anymore as Yukito was – when he suddenly turned and jogged his way back to hold Yukito in his arms and placed a fervent, desperate kiss on his lips.

At that all Yukito could think about was that, "goodbyes" weren't really so bad after all, as he tentatively wrapped his arms around Touya to pull him closer…

+----------------------------------------+

(1) Ja ne – "later" or "see you later"


	7. Fate

**Fate**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES **I have no excuse - except that I'm fluff-deprived and very tired. No beta, but I'd appreciate the comments!  
**A/N 2** Thanks for _fairymage _for the impromptu grammar-check on this, I really appreciate it! Plus, I'm blaming her slightly for this..I just read through all her TxY fluff, and perhaps that's what made me do it. Yay!

**DISCLAIMER **I do not own, they are copyright properties of CLAMP. I'm just a silly, fluff-deprived writer with nothing to lose (except perhaps her dignity, if my friends find out I'm writing this!)

Written for the **101kisses community **at LiveJournal, with the prompt # 29 – _Secret Joy_; as well as the **31days community **at LiveJournal, for the July 29 prompt – _"Let the world around us fade"_

_

* * *

_Ah love! …Thi is for _his_ memory…

* * *

Touya was never one to believe in such silly sentimentality as Fate. 

--Until he met Kaho. And for the first time, he wondered briefly what it was that had brought him that night, so long ago, to Tsukimine Shrine. The tree made him do it. Perhaps.

And then, Kaho left. Just like that, she smiled at him and said goodbye. But not without her cryptic words that taunted him in his dreams for a year.

Touya thought Fate was stupid. Nothing but a stupid notion created for hopelessly-romantic, rabid fangirls. Stupid, stupid Fate!

Except Fate had probably thought Touya was being stupid too. So Fate knocked him in the head with… another head. One that had wispy, grey-blond hair; round, bright eyes that was the color of fresh honey; and a warm and even brighter smile that made the Sun pale in comparison—

--wait, so he's spurting out silly, sentimental, hopelessly-romantic stuff now? That is so totally out of his character! He just hopes that Sakura—or that plushie—never finds out.

Besides, there is only one person that Touya prefers to see that.. _unknown little_ (not to mention embarrassing) side of him. Although, currently, said "special person" was still sleeping, curled up in his arms.

No matter, though, and Touya smiles.

It was always in that brief stillness of time just before daybreak, in between fleeting dreams and waking up, that Touya would drink in secret bliss, the presence of this one person he loves as he lowers his lips to meet the Snowbunny's in the most chaste and adoring kiss.

And while he watches Yukito's eyes slowly flutter to wake, Touya thought, nothing else mattered, and nothing else existed in the world, not even Fate— except for the owner of those bright eyes and warm smile, who now gazed back at him with that same thought in his head.

fin.


	8. 101 kisses drabbles set 1

**A hundred and one kisses: drabble set 1**

**A/N **Trying to catch up, and thus, drabbles. They aren't necessarily related, each is stand-alone. There are still quite a lot of themes left, so the chances for me to write longer pieces are likely (though don't expect them so soon, real life keeps me way too busy these days). Did not bother with a beta, so please be kind. Comments will be loved!

**DISCLAIMER** CLAMP has the legal rights to Card Captor Sakura and as much as I would want to claim Touya and Yukito all to myself, CLAMP owns them too. Boohoo. That is why, I'm stuck doing just this.

**WARNINGS** Probably some minor spoilers for the CCS anime and manga. Genre and rating of each drabble may vary, so expect fluff, angst and general nonsense.

Written for the **LJ Community 101kisses** challenge themes.

* * *

**_50. Vertigo_**

It was a mistake mentioning to Yukito that falling in love must be similar to flying. He should've recognized that hint of mischief that sparkled in his amber eyes when he answered him, "Why don't you find out for yourself, To-ya?"

But as it were, Touya had been busy drowning himself at the other boy's intoxicating, warm smile to pay any real attention that he stupidly nodded in acquiescence. And it'd been already too late when he realized that his feet were not touching solid earth anymore, and he was ascending to the heavens with increasing speed.

Of course, he made another foolish mistake of looking down below him as he was being lifted higher, and that's when his sense of balance got caught somewhere in his throat. Touya blanched and began flailing his arms in protest – until he felt strong arms steady him and hold him tighter around the waist. It was only then that he became aware of the Moon Guardian; an impassive almost bored expression on his face as usual, his angel-like wings beating gracefully behind him.

Touya was speechless. And honestly, mildly scared.

"I promised Yukito I wouldn't let you go." Yue's smooth baritone filtered into his thoughts somehow, and it took a while before he registered what the Moon Guardian was saying.

"Yue…"

But Touya could only stare and gasp in surprise as Yue leaned in a bit and briefly brushed cold but soft lips on his forehead, whispering, "And if you fall, we'll both be there to catch you."

+----------------------------------------+

**_11. The endless and faraway sky_**

He used to love watching the sun set, or the sun rise if we were lucky enough to have woken up early. But it was hardly the sun that interested him; he'd always look beyond to the great expanse of the sky as its colors shift and change as the day ended. It was beautiful. He'd always thought, if only he knew how to paint, he would've captured the beauty of the sky a long time ago… trapping it even for a single moment. Touya once told him, he probably would've painted a lot of sunsets. He'd then decided he would, just so Touya can gaze at it with him.

But it was ugly right now. Bare, dull and ugly; it was nothing more but an endless vast of… gray ugliness. He never saw anything as repulsive. And he's got an awful, almost maddening desire to throw all of his brushes and paints at it – which he did eventually, but the materials never really got that far. And the offending ugly sky stayed the same, unfazed and unharmed.

It was simply ugly, endless and faraway.

Because he knew, that no matter how high he was able to fly, no matter if he went beyond the distant sky, he can never reach that place… that place where his love was.

And he never will.

+----------------------------------------+

**_59. Cosplay; fancy dress_**

"Yuki – tell me again why I'm wearing this ridiculous costume!"

The silver-haired boy smiled patiently at him, his amber eyes sparkled in interested as he surveyed Touya with intense scrutiny.

"Because," Yukito simply replied, biting his lip while he continued to ogle Touya, who was currently (and rather reluctantly) wearing his 'Cinderella' costume. The pink dress ironically accentuated the dark-haired boy's lean and muscular frame. And even though he was mostly covered in ruffles and lace, Touya was a sight to behold. Especially since he was now sporting an adorable flush that matched the color of the dress.

"Kawaii!" Yukito clapped his hands, gushing enormously at the embarrassed teen.

Touya's only relief was that they were alone in Yukito's house, no chance in hell that he'd be caught wearing that horrid piece of clothing. He was getting nervous all the same; he just didn't understand how the blond boy was able to persuade him to wear it.

Then Yukito smiled brightly up at him, and Touya remembered. He groaned.

"I just wanted to try something, To-ya," Yukito assured sincerely, while he began to close the gap further between them and suddenly kneel in front of Touya. "I promise you'll like it."

"Yuki, what are you--?" Touya stared in mild shock as he watched the other boy crouch, and then half of his body disappear inside the dress. He wondered curiously for about ten seconds before—

"OHH GODS! YUKI!"

+----------------------------------------+


End file.
